


Steve/Reader one shot

by Katz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940's Steve, F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katz/pseuds/Katz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey this is my first fic so please be gentle with me {unbetad}</p><p>*I dont own Steve or Bucky the only think i own is Buckys annoying lady friend and Reader-Chan*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Steve/Reader one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic so please be gentle with me {unbetad}
> 
> *I dont own Steve or Bucky the only think i own is Buckys annoying lady friend and Reader-Chan*

Beautiful, you thought to yourself. He’s beautiful, you just couldn't understand why. you should be interested in his friend, the tall one with bright blue eyes and dark hair. You’d seen them walk in to the dance together but for some reason he didn't pique your interested it was the smaller one you kept staring at. He was short only about 5’4 from what you could tell and extremely skinny with shiny blond hair. He was sitting in a chair pushed up against the wall with a small sketch book balanced on his knee and you hadn't been able to take your eyes off him. A few nice looking guys asked you to dance but you had respectfully declined, more interested in ogling the little thing in the chair than dancing. Eventually you got bored of staring and made your way over to the chair to the left of him.

“Is anyone sitting here?” you blurt before you could rethink your decision.

“W-what?” he looked up at you with wide frightened sky blue eyes and it almost made your heart stop in your chest. You quickly tried to collect yourself before asking again.

“I was just wondering if could sit.” You gestured vaguely toward the chair next to him.  
  
“Of course, of course!” he added quickly, nervously running a hand through his short sandy hair and shuffling a little to the right as if to give you more room. 

“Thank you umm?” you questioned trailing off the end of your sentence as an invitation for his name. 

“Steve.” He stated and held out his hand to you. You shook it and replied with your own name running your thumb over the fine bones his hand before releasing it. ‘Steve’ you thought and made a mental note to remember it. “Very nice to meet you." He said "Not to be too blunt but if you’re interested in Bucky I think he’s taken for tonight.”

“Who the hell is Bucky?” You asked and he gestured to the friend you’d seen him walk in with who did in fact seem to be taken as he was currently whispering something into the ear of a curvy brunette that made her blush furiously and playfully hit his chest. “Not really my type.” You said 

“Not your type?” Steve replied skeptically you shrugged and turned towards him

“I guess you could say I prefer blonds” He blushed and picked up the pencil he was using previously to draw.  
You gave him a small smile and raised your eyebrow before gesturing to the sketch book ask if to ask him what he was drawing. He blushed and pointed to a little blonde girl across the room who was laughing and talking to a few of her friends “Her.” he said shyly you looked down at the book to find almost and exact replica of the girl staring at you.  
“Wow that’s amazing.” You said quietly it did look exactly like her but as impressive as the drawing was you couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealously, you quickly shrugged it off and hurried to change the subject “So Steve,” you asked trying his name out “any reason you aren't dancing?” He gave a small laugh in reply.  
“You may find this hard to believe but not many girls are interested in dancing with a guy they might step on.” He sighed and changed the subject to you “What about you.” You shrugged.

“Haven’t been asked.” You lied quietly. Steve raised an eyebrow at you skeptically and gestured to the other side of the room where you’d been standing earlier.

“Then what did those guys want, you scalping tickets to the Dodgers game?” As if on cue a guy that looked about 6 ‘2 walked towards you, ran his hand down your arm and pulled you to a standing position.

“C’mon sweetheart let’s get out of here.” he sneered in a voice that almost made you sick to your stomach. You quickly snatched your arm back and sat down again.

“No thank you I’ll be staying right here.” You mocked. He glared at you and forcefully grabbed your chin turning it back towards him.

“Did I say you had a choice?”

“Hey!” you heard Steve shout “She said she’s staying, now leave the lady alone.” The thug let go of your chin and turned towards Steve 

“And are you going to make me?” He asked skeptically. You heard Steve stand up and turned toward him about to tell him it wasn't worth it but the thug punched him twice in the face before you could get the words out.

“Hey!” you cried, quickly standing up from your chair and delivering a swift kick to the guy’s crotch. Once he had fallen to his knees you delivered one more blow before kneeling down next to Steve, he looked awful he had two black eyes and his head was bleeding it looked as if he had hit it on the way down. Before you knew it Steve’s friend Bucky was kneeling next to you and you quickly explained what had happened.  
“I can take care of him.” You said, Bucky gave you with a worried look  
“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” You said “Besides I think someone else needs you right now” you replied after hearing a shrill voice from the dance floor.

“James Buchanan Barnes how you dare just drop me like that!” it yelled 

“I'm sorry Anna it was an emergency!” Bucky called back to the curvy brunette you’d seen him with earlier. He quickly got up and ran back towards her mouthing a quiet ‘Thank You’ in your direction. Carefully you picked up Steve, He was lighter than you expected, and put him in the back seat of your car you tried to drive as carefully as you could back to your apartment but it was a ways away.  
Luckily, by the time you had driven home Steve was awake enough for you to just wrap one of his arms around your should and help him into your apartment. You quickly laid him on the couch and grabbed the ice pack from the freezer gently laying it on one of his eyes. The cold was enough to startle him awake and you sat by the couch to be eye level with him.

“Hey Steve.” You said softly reaching up to run your fingers through his hair.

“Where am I?”

“My apartment.”

“What happened?”

You gave a halfhearted laugh “You got your ass handed to you, that’s what happened.” 

Steve groaned “Yeah it feels like it.” You chuckled again 

 

“Do you need anything?” you asked him quietly.  
He quickly sat up “My sketch book,” He looked around frantically “Where’s my sketch book?”

You gently pushed his shoulders so he was laying down again. “Relax Steve I’ve got it, don’t hurt yourself.” You picked up the small booklet of the floor and handed it to him.

“Could you write something down for me?” He asked and handed it back to you  
“Ummh sure, what?” you took a hold of the pencil 

He smirked knowingly “Your phone number.” 

You laughed quietly “Yeah I think I can do that.”

END


End file.
